


Tony Stark Meets Asteria Diamond

by Marie_Nomad



Series: Tony's New Friend Steven [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fadiamt Steven Universe - Freeform, Gen, Steven Universe References, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Tony Stark learns about the mysterious alien shapeshifter and decided to find out more about him.  He learned that Steven Universe is more down to Earth than what it first seems to be.
Relationships: Tony Stark and Steven Universe
Series: Tony's New Friend Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720543
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Tony Stark Meets Asteria Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diamond Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194631) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



This is a gift to aenor_llelo who created this fantastic world. This fic takes place in the FADIAMT world. I recommend reading that series first.

Tony Stark Meets Asteria Diamond  
or  
Tony gets adopted by an alien space god

“Lady and Gentlemen, fellow Avengers, I have an announcement!” Tony Stark stated as he gathered the Avengers in the room. “I have discovered the true identity of Asteria Diamond!”

"It's Steven Universe," Natasha answered. 

Tony pouted as he pointed at her. “You really know how to kill the mood.”

“SHIELD discovered his identity through various means. I followed him in Beach City. He caught me.” She explained. 

Tony noticed that Clint was giggling at him. Steve Rogers was his typical stoic self. “Well… did you know that when he was a kid, he posted videos on Tubetube?”

“He’s a shapeshifter. What made you think that he was ever a kid?”

"Because he acted like a kid. You know what, your profiling skills suck. Your report on me is proof of that." He brought up the video. "Now, using facial recognition software, I scanned my backups of the Internet for the past ten years." 

“Backups of the Internet?” Steve Rogers asked. “You can do that?”

“Oh yeah. Anyway, I bring to you, Steven Universe.”

Tony Stark, with great flourish, turned on the monitors to reveal a little kid doing a reaction video to some sort of crying breakfast cartoon.

“Well, he is certainly acting like I was when I was eight," Bruce muttered. "Are you sure this is Asteria Diamond as a kid?" 

“Yes, and I have all sorts of videos. Singing, making sushi with Steven's pink Lion, and even sing karaoke. He looks and acts human in all of them. He even has a dad." Tony brought up a picture of Greg Universe. 

“I spoke to him. We believed that Greg Universe is Steven's pet." Natasha added. 

The group looked at Natasha disturbed. “Wait, pet?” Bruce asked.

“Gems see humans as more like adorable animals than sentient beings. It would make sense that Asteria would adopt Greg as a pet.”

“Oh, come on! Steven and Greg's interactions are purely father and son! I think. My relationship with Dad was rocky. Does anyone here have a normal relationship with their fathers?" The other Avengers looked at each other. 

“I think the only one with a normal relationship with his father is Thor, and he's off-world," Rogers answered. "Anyway, Tony, what are you going to do with this information?" 

“Confront him about it. Try to find out why he was posing as a human. I don’t know. He just fascinates me. Also, there’s a potential not so friendly alien invasion in the future, I want to be ready.”

“You can't just walk up to Asteria and tell him that you know his secrets! He's an otherworldly alien. He's more alien than Thor! He's millions of years old. He commands ancient rock creatures. He created a Watermelon based species. He could crush your armor with a mere handshake. He could destroy this planet with a scream. He's not human." Natasha warned. She knew that Tony Stark is reckless. She didn't think that he's that crazy. 

“She’s right, Tony. You don’t have to do this.” Rogers said. 

XXX

“Steven Universe!” Tony greeted as he marched through the door of the Beach House to see Steven working on a puzzle. Steven Universe was dressed in a vest and tie combo with his diamond peaking through the hole. 

“You should knock first. That was rude." Steven said as he got up. He looked as tall as Thor and seemed soft. "So, you're Tony Stark, aka Iron Man?" 

“Yeah." Tony just stood there. He had his armor on standby in case things get ugly. But, the giant marshmallow guy just stood there. "Okay, I was expecting more of a reaction, but since SHIELD talked to you earlier. I guess you know that your secret wasn't so secret." 

“They don’t know that much. So, did they still think that Greg Universe is my son?”

“Nah. Now, they think that Greg Universe is your pet.”

“Pet? PET?!” 

Tony winced at the weird song that erupted. “Wow, have you ever thought of being a heavy metal singer?”

“Oh, sorry.” The shapeshifter looked down almost sheepishly. 

Tony stared at him. He may not be a profile making spy-like Natasha, but he could read people. The billionaire could tell when people are honest with him, and when they are not. But, he studied those videos of Steven as well as all the talk around Steven. 

“You know, for an Alien God that managed to beat Thor in a duel, you seem pretty human.”

Steven’s eyes lit up and shapeshifted into a pair of stars. “I do?!” He gushed. 

“Yeah...” Tony didn't know what to make of the guy. He was huge and obviously not human, and yet he acted like a dork. 

"Oh, where're my manners. Do you want a drink? We’re out of alcohol, but we have milk and cookies or tea." Steven walked off to the kitchen. 

Tony shrugged at the offer. Of course, he would be offered milk and cookies. “Sure, I’ll have some milk and cookies. So, what do you go by these days? Asteria? Steven? Asteren?”

“Only my friends call me Steven.”

“Ah.” Tony knew that he should be more polite around space royalty, but he had dealt with Earth royalty all the time. He was intimate with a few members of royalty. 

“You can call me Steven.”

XXX

“So, Mew, how old are you?” Tony asked as he sipped his milk and eating his cookies.

“As old as I want to be.”

Tony wasn't sure how to react to that, but he was a shapeshifter. “Enigmatic. Cute." He looked around at the house. It was a charming, modest house that didn't scream 'Space Ruler lives here,' but he wasn't an expert in Gem Houses. The only odd thing where all the flowers growing from the floor, but he could live with it. "I admit I like the house. Very cozy. Looks normal except for the temple attached to it." 

“It was made for me, literally.”

“Well, they say that you can tell a person’s character by their house and yours is very… you. So, you got a girlfriend or boyfriend?” Tony had to ask. Steven was surrounded by alien rocks all the time. 

“I have a girlfriend. She’s a human that I knew for a long time.”

“Nice. How far did you take her?”

“Well, we went to Homeworld together, we also went to space plenty of times.”

Tony frowned at the weird question. It didn’t feel like a misdirect. “No, I mean, what base did you go? First base? Second base? Home run?”

“I played baseball lots of times with her. She’s great at hitting the ball.”

Tony rubbed his head. There is no way that an adult guy didn't understand all the metaphors. Rogers didn't understand, but he was just defrosted. Tony maybe have no choice but to ask outright. “Did you have sex with her?” 

“Human type of sex?" 

Tony didn’t know how to think about that. Did Gems have sex? “Yes, human-type sex!" 

“Not in a human way. We're saving ourselves for when we get married. I heard that human sex is more intimate than fusion." 

“Fusion? I heard about that. When two gems get together and create a new being?”

“Oh yeah, Connie and I started fusing when a short time after we met. Check out Stevonnie's social page." 

Tony looked at his Stark phone. Stevonnie was tall with long pink hair, and her skin was brown but has a pink shine to it. “Heh. Cute fusion.”

“Oh, want to help me with the puzzle?”

“Sure.”

XXX

“Wait, so you barged into an Alien God King's house, and he gave you milk and cookies?" Steve Rogers asked. 

“He was a great cook. He hand made these ice cream sandwiches shaped like black cats.” Tony explained.

“What were you thinking?!” Rogers asked. He didn’t think that Tony would be so crazy as to barge into an alien dictator's house. 

“You're just jealous that I have another 'Steve' in my life. He's pretty fun. Kinda hard to listen to, but he's pretty cool. He said that next time, we can play some video games that involve combat golf RPGs." 

Rogers closed his eyes. The 21st Century was hard to live with. "I am a fairly open-minded type, but he seems dangerous." 

“No more than Thor and Loki.”

“Thor is more human, and he's not a dictator!" 

“Hey, so he is some sort of time abyss. Big deal. So, he might have eaten a star. Fine. So, listening to him makes your brain hurt if you listen long enough… where was I?”

“You were trying to explain why he’s human.”

“But, under that, he's… pretty human. He's a dork. A really powerful dork but still a dork. Also, if we're going to be living on the same planet with a super-powerful entity, best to try to be buddies with him, especially with any future alien invasions. Now, if you excuse me, I am off to try to buy the Cookie Cats brand." Tony strutted off. 

The End?


End file.
